


Love How It Hurts

by larryisalwayswonderful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, even though they'd have gotten together in later chapters if i'd have continued it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisalwayswonderful/pseuds/larryisalwayswonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn liked Liam. He liked the way his hair fell into his eyes and he’d huff and push it out of the way. He liked the way he was the most sensible, yet you could have a laugh with him. He liked the way if he was in a bad mood, he could seek out Liam and he’d be fine again. He just really liked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love How It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> so i already posted this on [my tumblr](http://larryisalwayswonderful.tumblr.com) ages ago, but i thought i'd post it on here, as well.
> 
> the ending is a bit off because it was meant to be a fic, but then i turned it into a drabble (even though i'm sure they're meant to have less words than this).
> 
> the title is from 'love how it hurts' by scouting for girls

Zayn liked Liam. He liked the way his hair fell into his eyes and he’d huff and push it out of the way. He liked the way he was the most sensible, yet you could have a laugh with him. He liked the way if he was in a bad mood, he could seek out Liam and he’d be fine again. He just really liked him.

And he’s young and he’s on The X Factor of all things, and he is a little bit confused and still finding who he is, but he still can’t deny those feelings pulling him towards his new mate. He’s never felt like this before — not to this extent, anyway. It didn’t matter if they’d only met a few weeks ago, what mattered is that they did meet. Like it was meant to be.

So, whenever Liam would go in for a little cuddle who was Zayn to deny? He’d let himself be wrapped up in his arms, wishing it could mean something more. But he knew Liam was straight. He knew nothing would come of it, but what’s life without a little hope?

Sometimes he’d look at Louis and Harry and mope, because why can’t he and Liam be like that? Just live in the moment and give in to those feelings, to stop them from eating away at him — but Liam had Danielle. Sure, they’d only just started dating, but Liam likes her. Like Zayn likes Liam and like Zayn wants Liam to like him.

It all went in a depressing loop, really; Liam would seek him out and be all cute and funny and liam and Zayn would let himself fall and he’d be on this high and it felt like the best thing in the world, then he’d dream and be a hopeless romantic — when did he get so soppy, Christ — and just wish and wish that, one day, he’d be in Liam’s arms for real, because Liam’s arms fitted perfectly around him, like it was meant to be and nobody can deny something so fitting and right.

But then he’d come down from his high, and Liam would leave. Leave to go see Danielle and reality would hit him; Liam isn’t his. He’s got a girlfriend. And he’d sulk and sulk and sulk and the boys would notice, but Zayn doesn’t talk about his feelings so they’d ask him what’s wrong and he’d brush them off and say he was tired and they all were, too, so they’d just leave with a worry line denting their baby-like features, because this was becoming a regular thing.

And then he’d just feel empty; like he was a clone of himself with nothing left but his outer-shell. No sadness, no pain, no longing. Just nothing. Everything would be zooming around him — this new life, these new friends — and his feelings would be attacking him, trying to make him feel something, anything, but with them all competing with each other, all at such a strong force, they’d just drop and fall to the floor and Zayn would walk over them and push them away and he’d feel nothing. Because his feelings were worthless if nothing would come of them.

And then Liam would come back from seeing Danielle, all happy and smiles and then he’d look at Zayn like that again and just grin like nothing was wrong because to him, it wasn’t — he hadn’t a clue of the inner turmoil he was unintentionally putting his friend through — and Zayn would fall all over again.

He never knew liking someone could be this emotionally draining, but everything comes with a price, he supposed. This price was just his feelings. And maybe he didn’t like it, but he liked Liam and Liam was worth all those feelings; he couldn’t just push him away. He could easily push himself away from him to try and stop those feelings, but even he knew that it doesn’t work like that, after all, absence makes the heart grow fonder. But Liam was worth it — he liked him too much as a friend and nothing would come in the way of that. If he couldn’t have him in the way he wanted, he could at least have him as a friend.

They’d go away someday, anyway; it was just some stupid crush and the rush of being on The X Factor was so overwhelming, it was probably heightening those feelings and he’d leave and he’d be wondering why he made everything seem so dramatic because, God, it was nothing. No, he’d get over it. Hopefully. He just needed some incentive. Something to take his mind off of it; off of everything, really. And maybe it was good that he was on The X Factor; thousands of girls wanted him.


End file.
